Leave You Alone
Leave You Alone Leave You Alone is a song performed by Justin Daily when he is ready to break up with Heidi Lyrics Justin : Yeah She said you ain't no good but you feel so good She said I would if I could but I gotta leave you alone (She said) I gotta leave you alone I-I-I-I She said I know you bad, but I want you back She said makes me so sad that I gotta leave you alone (She said) I gotta leave you alone I got my mind on my money All I need’s a bad bitch That I can run through the city spend this cash with That I can run through this city spend this cash on Wake up in the morning get my smash on I want more much baby egg whites Keep your stomach, inner thighs, and your legs right While I’m out here focus getting this bread right But if the head right, Jeezy there every night Wake up in the morning and I'm still here Wake up in the morning and I ain’t gone All I ask, let me just do me And maybe just me and you can get along Had them other bitches mad when they seen us Had to match our Rolex's baby team us Yeah the earth is our turf we can share the world Maybe even go half on a baby girl She said you ain't no good but you feel so good She said I would if I could but I gotta leave you alone (She said) I gotta leave you alone I-I-I-I She said I know you bad, but I want you back She said makes me so sad that I gotta leave you alone I gotta leave you alone Let me be your mind reader, let me read your mind And when I’m done with the front, hit it from behind Love a loyalty never cross the line Just hit a nigga up when I cross your mind Show you how to get you on you won’t be watching mine Put you up on G show you how to shine And maybe we can kick it when I got the time Be my backbone every nigga need a spine Gotta know you ride with me if I’m right or wrong Case I wake up in the morning and it’s all gone Best believe I’ma get it right back That’s the hustler in me I know you like that You probably think I’m with a different broad every night When I think about it shit man you’re probably right The more I think about it shit you’re probably wrong Cause what you didn’t think about is that I'm probably grown She said you ain't no good but you feel so good She said I would if I could but I gotta leave you alone (She said) I gotta leave you alone I-I-I-I She said I know you bad, but I want you back She said makes me so sad that I gotta leave you alone I gotta leave you alone She said she wish she never met me Cause she just can’t help but let me go ahead And do whatever the hell I want She said she hate how much she need me Turn around, and say she don’t need me Always talking about she gonna leave me But she don’t But maybe this time I’ll be different Cause she shed so many tears She’ll remind me all the dumb shit that I’ve done over the years But she don’t be tripping in the moments I got her legs up by her ears But as soon as we get done, I swear this is all I hear, yeah She said you ain't no good but you feel so good She said I would if I could but I gotta leave you alone (She said) I gotta leave you alone I-I-I-I She said I know you bad, but I want you back She said makes me so sad that I gotta leave you alone (She said) I gotta leave you alone